(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus for enlarging the image generated by an image generation source, and displaying the image in a projection format on a transmissive screen. The invention also relates to the screen and Fresnel lens sheet used for the image display apparatus.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A projection type of image display apparatus (hereinafter, called the set in some cases) projects, in enlarged form onto a transmissive screen via a projection lens and/or the like, the image displayed by the projection cathode-ray tube or liquid-crystal display apparatus (or the like) that functions as a compact image generation source, and thus forms that image on the transmissive screen.
Such a type of set is required to be thinned down (longitudinally downsized) to reduce weight, costs, and an installation space requirement. Known configurations of transmissive screens for use with a thinned-down set include the configuration described in, for example, WO/02/27399 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1).